


Run.

by SouthHighSucks (RottenBoneThief)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenBoneThief/pseuds/SouthHighSucks
Summary: Kenny, Tweek, Tucker and some others are out getting into trouble. When Tweek and Ken end up in a close quarters while hiding from the cops, things get heated. Short, Fluffy, And full of the dumb shit teenage boys do. Original Prompt: We’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine.





	Run.

There was no excuse, honestly. They shouldn’t have been running, barefoot, down the back streets of Park county, flashing lights and sirens behind them. The boys knew once they hit the alleys they’d be home free; The patrol car wouldn’t be able to fit, and like fuck the officer would actually get out and chase them down.

Stan and Tucker turned first, diving into a side street behind one of the old Chinese shit shops, the boys tumbling into the trash, laughing hysterically as they fell. Kenny kept running, grinning like an idiot as he shot down the road, a flash of orange following behind Tweek, who was taking the lead.

Nobody could outrun that fucker.

Tweek stopped, sharp, turning down another alley just a few blocks further, and Kenny followed him, stumbling over his own two feet. The boys rushed to the back of the alley way, slipping in between a narrow gap of two buildings. Tweek slid his way through, coming out on the other side, breathing out as he emerged into a small opening, a fence on one side, and a fire escape and two trash cans on the other, with about as much room as a broom closet. The two of them could just sit back there for a few minutes and the coast would be cleared. Kenny pushed his way through the opening between the brick buildings, bumping into Tweek as he made his way out into the tiny clearing. Not much of a clearing, honestly, it was just a small, shitty alley behind some small, shittier apartments.

Kenny straightened up to the best of his ability, pressing Tweek against the back of the fence.

“Shit, sorry dude.” He snickered.

“You’re fine, but like, fuck man! Why is it so fuckin’ cramped over this way?!” Tweek leaned back against the fence, the chainlink hardly giving way to him, giving Kenny just enough space to move without hitting his head on the stupid-low fire escape ladder.

“I don’t even know what the point of this shit is. There’s no way anyone could fit back here. These fuckin’ back alleys are useless.” Kenny clacked his tongue ring against his teeth, kind of annoyed about being trapped in the dark with the smell of last weeks lasagna coming from those garbage cans…

“Kenny, obviously the point of these fuckin’ shit holes is to hide idiots like us.” And Kenny had to laugh, Tweek breaking out in a grin at his own joke. The two of them stayed silent for a moment, uncomfortably shifting, trying to figure out a better way to stand without stepping all over each other. Finally, Tweek just threw his hands up, deciding he didn’t mind it so much.

“Fuck it. Dude, just fuck it. McCormick, we gotta accept it man, we’re gunna be snug as two fuckin’ bugs in a rug together.” Kenny laughed, grabbing the sides of Tweek’s shirt, leaning against him some. Fuck dude, we are pretty fuckin’ close… He caught Tweek’s eyes, the wide and wild stare making his lips curl up. Never thought I’d be stuck like this with your crazy ass…

“Kenny?” He asked suddenly, the chainlink finally giving some leeway as he put more weight on it, matching Ken’s stare, “Ya ever played 7 minutes in heaven? When ya cram in the closet and grope someone’s tits in the dark and play tonsil hockey?” Kenny snorted, not expecting the question.

“Yeah dude, all the time.”

“This shit right here is ringin’ a fuckin’ bell and I feel like that may be why.” Tweek was such a fucking blunt and honest person. Kenny loved that kind of shit. He looked around for a minute. Well, it’s dark. It’s cramped. He tugged at the edges of Tweek's shirt again, eyebrows arching up. Tweek's lips split into their own grin.

Tweek kissed him first. He dug his claws into the front of Kenny’s hoodie and planted his lips right on the other boys, laughing some as their teeth clacked together from the sheer force. Kenny had no complaints. He kissed Tweek's the way you kiss someone when you play spin the bottle, short little spurts that leave you breathless, lips disconnecting and reconnecting as you awkwardly fumble against each other. They just kept laughing and kissing, biting each other’s lips, pressing together close, little gasps leaving their mouths as they forgot to breathe.

The kissing was interrupted by the loud blasting of an old Mindless Self Indulgence song spewing from Tweek’s pocket. He pulled off of Kenny, cursing and fumbling, answering without looking at the caller ID.

“Fuckin’—- Hello?? Hi?!!” He managed, still breathless.

Tuckers voice cut in from the other end.

“Dude, are you guys still running? You sound like you’re dying. Cops gone, where are you two?” Tweek looked over to Kenny and busted out into another bout of laughter, shaking his head.

“Jesus Christ dude, we’re in a side alley back behind some bar, way off to the side of some apartments. We’ll meet you out on the mainstreet, okay?” There was an affirmation from the other side and the line clicked. Ttweek looked back at Kenny and Kenny just grinned.

“We ah, we should do this again. Without the whole ‘fleeing from the cops’ thing, though. Unless that was part of the thrill.” Tweek rolled his eyes, punching Kenny in the arm.

“Part of the fuckin’ Thrill, what the fuck McCormick.” They both laughed, fumbling their way over each other, pushing their way back through the alleys, grinning like idiots the whole time.


End file.
